1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of applying a mobile terminal security policy based on a rule for determining a location of a mobile terminal and controlling the mobile terminal and a system to which the method is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a location-based mobile terminal control system interworking with an access control system, when an access by a permitted party is detected, the access control system transmits detected information to an access record control server. The access record control server transmits the received information to a location-based mobile terminal control system server to inform the location-based mobile terminal control system server of the party gaining the access, and a location and a time at which the access is gained. When the location-based mobile terminal control system receives an access event, the location-based mobile terminal control system re-transmits the received information to a mobile terminal.
In the location-based mobile terminal control system using a wireless communication apparatus, when the mobile terminal moves into a predefined control area, a wireless network apparatus installed in the control area is searched for by the mobile terminal, and a mobile terminal control system client recognizes an identifier (ID) of the wireless network apparatus. The mobile terminal control system client searches for a control policy corresponding to the ID of the wireless network apparatus and applies the control policy found through the mobile terminal conducting a search.